


Proposition

by jellyjar_stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jilly ships wolfstar, Jilly trying to get wolfstar to happen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), McGonagall ships wolfstar, Mutual Pining, Prank Wars, Trapped In A Closet, stubborn wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjar_stories/pseuds/jellyjar_stories
Summary: Remus and Sirius are both crushing on each other.fed up and out of mutual want to get them together James and lily team up to get their friends together
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned By JK Rowling but I do NOT support her Transphobic and racist beliefs 
> 
> TRANSGENDER LIVES MATTER PEOPLE!!!

Prologue 

Lily Evans and Remus Lupin we’re probably the only sensible two people in Gryffindor House. Tonight, however, was a rare one. The rest of the House had already retired to their dormitory, or they were serving out a particular well-earned detention, so they were alone. Lily could see that something was bothering Remus. He was reading his transfiguration textbook. He was stuck on the title page of Chapter 12: How to turn a clock into a pocket watch. It was all about how to transfigure something into a smaller version of itself and still work. Lily knew that Remus could do this already, although the object wouldn’t always hold its shape for Remus.  
“What’s wrong, Remus?” Lily said softly, putting down her own book. Remus didn’t answer, nor did he look at her. Lily looked at Remus inquisitively; he hadn’t even touched his box of chocolate that Sirius had given to him on valentines.  
“Remus,” she said, “Rem- what is it I can tell that something is bothering you!” Lily said, hitting her test book gently against his knee.  
“It’s just-“ Remus started. He looked at the box of chocolate, pulling it into his hands. Remus stayed silent for a moment, his eyes studying the box in front of him intently.  
“What do you think Sirius meant by this?” Remus asked

“By giving you chocolate?” Lily replied

“On Valentine’s day, Lily, What do you think Sirius meant by giving me a box of chocolate on valentines,” Remus said as he finally opened the box of chocolate. Lily could tell that Remus needs an answer, but she didn’t really understand the Black’s actions. 

“ well, I don’t really know,” she started “you do kinda have an addiction to chocolate,” Lily told Remus. Remus slumped forwards, and he put the box of chocolate aside. Remus looked at Lily.

“I just,” he started, and then everything seemed to pour out of Remus“, things have gotten really strange between us. Before winter break, he did something that really broke my trust. He has done a lot for me since then as an apology and to regain my trust, and I know he wasn’t in a good place and probably still isn’t, but I, But.”Remus pause

“I have come to realise that I maybe sorta possibly perhaps kinda like him like I like like him,” Remus said, bearing his face into his hands.

“What?” Lily blinked “you have a crush on Sirius?” The lycanthrope groaned out a sound of frustration.

“Yes,” he said

“I- I could not say I saw that coming but, why do you think that you have a crush on him?”

“ I don’t know. Maybe it’s the way he cares so much, but he still tries and hides his emotions. I overheard a conversation he had with James at the beginning of the year. I know its not my place, but he was telling James how he always felt like the black sheep at home. Because you know my “furry problem”, I don’t know. I related to that”, Remus as ruffling his hair in an unfamiliar manner.

“Please don’t tell anyone. I-I don’t want anything to change until it has to.”

“Ok”, Lilly agreed half-heartedly, and they continued to study into the night.

In detention, James and Sirius were just lounging around at this point in their Hogwarts career. Professor McGonagall knew there was nothing she could do to change their behaviour. However, she knew she still needed to stay face for the other professors when it comes to punishing the boys. Professor McGonagall had left the boys alone to do lines, which were now paper aeroplanes that scattered the room unfinished. James could tell something was wrong with his Best friend, and for once in their friendship, James didn’t know how to talk to Sirius. James hoped that Sirius would bring it up in their conversation, but he hadn’t. James knew from the old clock on the wall that they had less than 20 minutes left until the end of their detention. Every time James tried to pry at Sirius, Sirius quickly changed the topic. James tried to remember if Sirius had gotten a letter from any member of his family or had been approached by any Slytherin. His mind was still left blank on what could be bothering his friend. It was no use James would have to ask Sirius flat out was wrong. As extroverted as Sirius acted, James knew that Sirius hated to talk about his own emotions.  
“Pads?” James asked

“Yeah”, Sirius replied, still laugh at the joke he had just cracked.

“What’s Wrong?” Sirius’s face fell

“Uh, w-what nothings wrong.” 

“Sirius, something is clearly bothering you. I know you, something happened,” 

Sirius got up from the desk he was sitting on to sit across from James and tried to speak but something stop him and he just opened and closed his mouth.

“Do you you think Moony has forgiven me for what I did Prongs?” he said

“To be perfectly honest with you,” James started tease Sirius you seemed to pale.

“ I think he was the first to forgive you; I mean, you’ve done so much trying to earn his forgiveness. You even got him I box of chocolates on Valentine days of all days,” James paused and smiled with a mischievous grin as if an idea had just formed a grand vision in his head for a new prank.  
“ you didn’t give him those chocolates to earn his forgiveness, did you?” James” stated

“No”, Sirius groaned.

“You”

“Don’t say it.”

You have a crush on Remus, don’t you, Sirius,” James said, but Sirius’s face had gone red as dragonhide, and James knew he got him.

“Oh, Merlin, I knew something was up! Dude, since when! Tell. Me. Everything.” James said He was grinning ear to ear. Sirius, on the other hand, looked as if he swallowed a ball of lead. James that time Sirius dated that Ravenclaw boy in his fifth year, it was a shock to everyone. It was also probably one thing that cut Sirius’s parent last straw before the fight that caused Sirius to run away. The fact was Sirius’s Queerness wasn’t a secret, but it was a tricky topic to touch upon  
“Have you told him?” asked James

“No,” said Sirius

“Why not?”

“I- I like what we have now, and I am okay with nothing but-”

“But?”

“He’s not into guys, so “this” is not going anywhere.”

“How do you know he’s not into guys?”

“I- I don’t; it’s just a safe bet it’s unlikely.”

“That doesn’t mean,”

“That doesn’t mean what, James! “

“That he doesn’t like you

“I sincerely doubt that!” Sirius said,  
James opened his mouth to reply to comfort his friends’ thoughts, but their detention ended, and Professor McGonagall set them back to the Griffindor common room, and James was unable to push Sirius further. That tight both James and Lily decide to help their friends and there was nothing poor Sirius or Remus could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors


End file.
